My Next Door Neighbour
by smakhsm3lovers
Summary: Troy bolton,Basketball captain,most popluar guy in school.Gabriella Montez,the new girl,cheer captain,most popluar girl in school.They are supposed to get together right?..One problem they are next door neighbours and hate each other. Rewrite of old story


Chapter 1

Gabriella's POV

Albuquerque, New Mexico

My new home. I have lived in New York my whole life, so this is going to be a big change. My dad is usually away on business trips so its just me and mum.

I just walked into my new house with my mum. It is much bigger than my old none in New York.

"Just set the bags down there gabby" said my mum

I nodded slowly, then continued to walk around the rest of the house. I froze when I saw it. It was my own personal dance room.

I have been dancing since ,well ever. At my last school I was cheer Captain. I guess u could say I was really popular.

"Surprise"

"Mum, its amazing how did u..." I trailer off.

"Well since my company made us move i felt guilty so this is my gift to you" replied my mum with a smile playing on her lips.

I jumped around and bombarded her with hugs and kisses.

" This is awsome, thanks mum." I replied excitedly.

"I'll let u get acquainted with it then" said my mum as she walked into the kitchen.

I smiled as I walked into the room. It has mirrors all around the walls, ballet bars, music players. Any thing a dancer could ever dream of. I stared at myself in one of the mirrors. I had my long curly brown hair tied up in a ponytail. I was wearing this really nice pink floral dress my mum designed for me. Yes thats right my mum is a fashion designer, which why I also have the best wardrobe ever. I didn't have much make up on as i thought there was no point at the moment.

"Gabriella" My mum called from the kitchen snapping me out of my daze.

"Yes mum" I replied as I skipped into the kitchen.

"It's getting late honey, I think you should go get some rest, you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow"

Ah...East High. Apparently it was the best school in the area. It was really big on basketball and cheer leading. I decided I was going to try out for the team tomorrow. Lucky they were tomorrow.

"Okay, Goodnight mum"I said as I walked upstairs

"Goodnight Darling"I heard my mum respond softly.

The Next Day

I woke up to light shining through my window. I groaned as I got up and went and opened my curtains fully. I hoped in the shower getting ready for school. I then blow dried my hair and let it fall down my back naturally. I put on a nice flowing top and a short demin skirt I put my feet into my pink converses and got my cheer leading bag ready. I applied my makeup, a little heavier than yesterday but not to skanky.

I bounded downstairs to find my mother sitting at the table reading the paper.

"Morning mum" I said as I grabbed an apple and started to eat it.

"Hello Gabby. Don't forget to go to the front office today early so you can get your schedule"

"Shit. I'm going to be late. Bye mum" I grabbed my car keys than ran out of the house.

I slammed the door shut before my mum could respond.

When i arrived at East High it was a pool of red and white when banners saying go wildcats everywhere. I stepped out of my car heading for the front office. When i got there i saw a women with grey hair and glasses.

"Hi,um I'm new here and i need my schedule."

The women looked up from her computer.

"You must be Gabriella Montez I suppose"

Yes thats right" I replied politely

She handed me over my papers

"Here you go sweetie"

"Thanks" I replied and headed for the doors.

When I was out of the front office I walked into a crowded hallway. I was having trouble finding my locker. I saw two girls standing by me talking so i decided to ask for help

"Um excuse me, I'm new here and i was wondering if you could help me" I asked nicely

"Yer sure" Replied one of the girls. She has long blond hair and wore a lot of pink.

"I'm Gabriella Montez" I told them

" I'm Taylor Mckessie, and this is my friend Sharpay Evans" Taylor pointed to Sharpay.

Taylor has dark skin and beautiful brown hair.

"So what do you need help with" asked Sharpay.

"Well I need to find my locker and I cant find my classes" I looked down and blushed slightly

The two girls laughed.

"What's your locker number" asked Taylor.

We started to walk down the hall.

"253, I think"

"Well it's just down here" stated Sharpay.

"So what clubs are you into" asked Taylor looking eager to find out

"Well i was captain of the cheer squad at my old school, So i was thinking i would try out for that"

"No way" squealed Sharpay

"We are in the cheer squad as well. Our captain just moved so we need a new captain . Maybe you could be captain..." Sharpay continued to babble on. I had a feeling she did this often.

"Do you want to hang out with us at lunch" asked Taylor

I smiled. I had a feeling this was going to be a great school.

"Sure"

"Great" said Sharpay

"Wait" yelled Taylor. We stopped dead in the hallway

"Did you say you locker was 253?" she questioned

"Um yes" I replied confused at where she was going with this.

"Your locker is next to Troy Bolton's" squealed Sharpay

"Who?"

Taylor grabbed my shoulders and turned me towards a group of boys crowded around a locker.

"That is Troy" said Taylor as she pointed to a guy with shaggy brown hair . He was wearing a black polo shirt showing off his muscles and light wash jeans. He was also wearing black converses.

He was way cute

"He is captain of the basketball team, most popular guy in school, one of our best friends, and most importantly he's single" Sharpay went on.

"I have a weird feeling about you to" said Taylor as we continued down the hall towards my locker of doom.


End file.
